Can it be?
by BtotheAtotheNtotheG
Summary: They have loved each since they met but hesitation plays a major role in how they should express themselves. Glimpse into how they finally give in to each other. Bechloe is real. For the most part it is complete but if people want a continuation, I'm sure i could figure something out. Rated M for language just to be sure. Rating has changed to T btw.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. R &R and any suggestions to improve my writing is welcomed! Love this fandom btw! SO in the great words of Miss Emily Junk " _Lets Not Be Dicks About It..."_ For the most part complete unless people want more... Well ****I'm sure I can come up with something...**

 ** _Also: I do not own PP or_** ** _characters etc. PS if I did own it well that would just be splendid... On to the show..._**

Chloe knew the exact moment she fell in love with Beca. She knew that her heart fluttering every time she even thought about her, was just the beginning. She would sit there and just look at her and try to memorize every single feature Beca had to offer. The way she brushes her tongue across her teeth when she is getting ready to say something, or the way a smirk starts to appear when she has found the exact sound to a mix. The way she runs her hand through her hair when she concentrating. Her almost black eyes but if you got close enough you could see the beautiful midnight blue eyes staring right back at you. Just everything about her, everything about Beca, had captivated her, had just lured her in. And she was hooked, she couldn't get enough of it.

It started as a crush, nothing more. A girl crush have you. Something she thought was purely due to Beca being so damn beautiful. But it didn't stop there. She then thought about what Beca would think of her outfit for the day or what Beca would think about certain topics and she had no control over why she thought that. No matter what she did or what she tried to distract herself with, she couldn't get Beca out of her mind. And it didn't help that they did everything together. Not that she was complaining about the time spent with Beca, it's just that, how could you stop the crush from growing when you were constantly around a beautiful human.

Eventually Chloe had to face the facts, and she did. But before that, it proved to be difficult after everything they had been through, all she needed from Beca was a signal or a sign and she over analyzed everything like crazy and would give up. _Why would Beca feel the same way? Surely she would have said or done something that just gave me a hint that she is in the same boat I am in, right_?

Beca knew that the day those sea blue eyes looked at her, right in the soul might I add, that she would be lost in them for as long as she could. Standing before her, was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. And not to mention she had the biggest smile that it almost made Beca smile for no reason. But she did have a reason and it was the happiness she got just from the look Chloe was giving her. Beca brushed it off as though it was just a simple admiration for the ginger's beauty but nothing more.

The closer Beca got to Chloe, the bigger her admiration got. She noticed how caring the woman was and how considerate she was towards herself and others. She noticed the touches Chloe gave her or the side glances that were sent her way. _But it couldn't be right? Why would this gorgeous girl want anything to do with the exact opposite of her._ So in all denial cases, Beca was determined to save herself the stress from thinking these things about the redhead, who became her best friend. She started to let Jesse in, maybe to prove to herself that what she was feeling for Chloe was just a stupid crush. During that time period it seem difficult to have any type of affection that would be the same as what she felt with Chloe. Beca knew that it wasn't fair to Jesse and it wasn't fair to herself to force something instead of letting it come naturally. Beca and Jesse had dated for a couple of years before it turned out that Beca loved him like a brother but nothing more. Jesse was also starting to feel that Beca, although he loved her, was not the one for him. They went their separate ways in the love department but they were there for each other as best friends.

So Beca began to drown herself in the illusion that life after college was more important than living college in the now. She had something to prove to her Dad and to everyone else and it was that she was gonna make it and nothing was gonna get in her way. Little did she know that she had completely pushed away the ginger. The one person that had kept her grounded, the person that kept her sane. It wasn't until the Bella boot camp, that Beca saw the damage she had done and seeing those sea blue eyes water in front of her, shattered her heart. Beca knew she shouldn't have kept that internship to herself but disappointing Chloe was not on her priority list and she ended up disappointing her anyway and she hated it. When she had disappointed Jesse, it didn't feel the same way and the way Chloe called her out on her bullshit made her feel like a fool.

From then on Beca and Chloe promised each other to not shut one another out. They were each others stress relievers and though there was this hidden affection between them, they both decided in their own mindset that what they both needed was their best friend and those feelings could wait.

Every thing ran smoothly from then on though they snuck glances when the other wasn't watching and it was finally calm in the waters. Beca was waiting for the right moment to tell Chloe everything but she didn't want to bring another wave of stress again. We all know how that went. Ever time Chloe was by herself, Beca would come up with a speech in her head and walk over to Chloe with all the confidence in the world. Then those eyes, the eyes that break anyone in seconds, the eyes that saw everything in your soul, those eyes looked at her and she went weak in the knees. She couldn't catch her breath and she became a stuttering idiot in a matter of nano seconds. She would change her mind and tell Chloe that she was nervous about graduation and about life after the Bellas.

And it continued until the Worlds and the stress of that had vanished, they were living on cloud nine and everything they had stressed over had disappeared. They had won and Beca was so close to expressing to Chloe everything that night. They were having a small get together in their hotel room and this time seemed as good as any. _Here goes nothing…_

"Hey Chloe can I uh talk to for a second outside?"

"Sure Becs"

The tiny walk outside of the room seemed to last forever and Beca was already out of breath… _Fuck, fuck ok sack up Mitchell you got this…_

"Whats up Bec? Everything ok?"

"Uh Yea… wait… No… Well not like bad 'bad'… I mean hopefully it's not bad… Listen Chlo I have started to feel…"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! AUBREY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO STACIE'S NECK?!"

Like in everything else, smooth sailing was not in Beca's everyday life. Chloe had caught Stacie and Aubrey making out in the hallway of their hotel. _Of course this would happen, how likely that Aubrey and Stacie were gonna be sucking each others face off! Of all times this could happen, why now?!_ And Chloe was giggling like a school girl and was trying to pry answers out of the two girls. Stacie was red in the face but it wasn't from embarrassment and Aubrey had the biggest smile on her face not even in the slightest embarrassed in the fact that they got caught. After about 10 minutes all the commotion from catching the pair had settled down and Beca was frustrated and wanted to go to sleep. Aubrey and Stacie left to Aubrey's room to finish what Chloe had interpreted and the others girls were busy chatting and having a good time.

Chloe was happy that her friend had finally put a move on Stacie and of all places to make out, miss Aubrey Fucking Posen had the audacity to pick the hallway?! Guess it escalated too quickly to make it anywhere else. Chloe was grabbing herself a drink when she remember that Beca wanted to talk to her about something. _Fuck, I can't believe I forgot. I wonder what she wanted. She was so nervous…_ She was looking for Beca when she spotted her on the couch talking to Emily and they were whispering. _What the hell is that about… They look so cosy with each other… Is Beca resting her head on Emily?! Maybe thats what Beca was trying to tell me…_ Chloe being Chloe, had started to pile everything she could imagine for this situation in her brain and by the second she was growing more and more sad. _No wonder Beca seemed to stand up for her at the riff off and had asked to collaborate with her. Fuck._

Taking a glimpse into the past, the closeness had started at the Riff Off when Beca had tried to console Emily on her horrible mistake. Yea she totally fucked it up but this girl had gotten so sad and attached to Beca ever since she told Chloe that they didn't want Emily to crawl under a rock and die. The rest of the night Emily followed Beca like a puppy and Beca didn't know what to do. Patting her on the shoulder saying "It's ok kiddo" can only go so far and finally Beca had had enough…

"Look Emily, stop mopping around. I get it you messed up on impulse but it's ok dude. Its fine, DSM just thinks they are the shit but whatever we can make it up, now will you stop and get a drink and forget about it."

Emily looked like someone had just run over her puppy. She was looking down and her breathing had increased. Beca thought she may have gone too far until those big brown eyes looked back up at her and she was looking right into her soul. _Looks like the look Chloe gives me…_

"You are right. I'm sorry but do you know how hard it is to have everyone boo you like that. I just feel ashamed you know." Beca nodded, because yea that does make sense. "Sorry, I'll stop." Beca sighed, finally she had knocked some sense into her without having to slap her or having her cry. They easily fell into some causal conversation about Benji and her history with Jesse. Out of nowhere Emily asked the question that Beca herself was trying to figure out.

"Hey Beca, whats up with you and Chloe?" Beca's eyes widen, her breath hitched and her throat become dry. Like she had dry swallowed a pill.

"Wha... What? What are you… Like seriously… What do you mean 'me and Chloe'?" Emily began to look around frantically and she was looking anywhere but at Beca.

"Well I mean… It's not like it's bad… But you know the girls talk about it and well uh-you see- I had figured you had something considering stuff. And if I am being honest how flustered and red you just got probably doesn't help…" Emily blurted out and looked right at Beca. Beca got up and started throwing her hands up in the air and just grunted, trying to muster any possible coherent thought she could. Pacing around the living room of the Bella house she kept this up for about thirty-seconds until Emily finally spoke up. "Look Beca, I didn't mean anything by it. It is none of my business and well, since we were sharing I thought I'd ask. But I should have known better considering the rest of the girls just have guesses about whats up but they don't have anything set in stone. Sorry." Emily went to move when Beca put her hands on her shoulders and sat her back down.

"Look Em-Emily, I-uh-the thing is… Well it's not like there is anything really there you know…" Beca was stuttering, trying to come up with something justifiable.

"You like Chloe don't you?" Beca froze at the certainty of Emily's voice. _How does she see it? How is it that the Emily and the girls guess but I still can't seem to set in right in my head?_

"Beca. Do you?" Beca nodded but her strength to muster any type of words was gone. "I see. So whats the problem?"

"What do you mean 'whats the problem' Emily?!" Emily winced at the sudden increase of Beca's voice. It's not like anyone else was home, they were still at the Riff Off after party but the change in Beca's voice caught her off guard. "The problem is it's fucking Chloe! She is my best friend and I suddenly have a change in the way I look at her?! How fair is that?! I can't do that Emily, I can't suddenly change the way I see her and tell her ok? What if she just sees me as a best friend but then what? Emily, I can't lose her… And if I can keep her but only as a best friend, I'll take it. I'll take anything but losing her is not an option." Beca sat down and put her face in her hands and sighed. She was on the brink of tears and it was the fact that she could lose Chloe over her feelings, that almost brought the water works. She felt a timid hand touch her arm and ease its way to her shoulder.

"Beca, look. I understand. I get the fears you are facing." Beca let out a sigh but continued to look into her palms." Beca, just look at me." Emily reached her hand to pull away Beca's hands from her face and Beca looked at her glossy eyed. "Do you honestly think Chloe would just drop you like nothing? Maybe, but in reality it's not like this, but lets just assume for your sake, that Chloe only sees you as a friend ok? Do you really think that she would stop being your friend? Chloe is many things but cruel or evil or anything along those lines isn't one of them. You know that right? But now being realistic if you would open your eyes you would know that Chloe feels the same way about you." Beca was shocked. _What the fuck did Emily just said. She didn't just say that, right?_

"What are you talking about?" Beca whispered. Emily had a puzzled look on her face and she took a second to breath.

"You have no idea? Because seriously? You haven't noticed the way she looks at you with so much love it makes me want to cry. Literally. They way she plans things around you so you have the best time and don't have to move your schedule around. The way she cooks you breakfast and you get something different while the rest of us get the same thing. The way you guys cuddle and she lets you sleep curled into her side and she has a huge smile on her face."

"What? No, Chloe-she does that with everyone, thats how Chloe is."

"Beca she doesn't cuddle with me. Or steal glances at Stacie when she is practicing her dance moves." A blush crept its way to Becas face. "We all see it Beca and its about time you and Chloe see it." A reassuring look spread across Emily's face.

From that day Beca felt the weight on her shoulders get a little lighter. She didn't necessarily go to Emily when she wanted to talk but it was nice to say those things out loud and have someone understand instead of call her crazy. So when Beca asked Emily to collaborate that day around the campfire, it was more of saying she was thankfully what Emily had done for her that day and maybe Emily could share some of writings with her. Beca loved how Emily was able to just have the words flow from her rather than overthink what it is she wanted to say. The only way Beca knew how to just let stuff flow from her, was through her mixes but she envied the eloquence of Emily's words. They grew closer and Beca became protective of Emily, so when she caught Benji and Emily kissing earlier, that knowing smirk had spread across her face and Beca was happy Emily gave into her feelings. _If only I could do the same._

Now, as they sat near each other on the couch recounting the days events, Emily brought up the subject that had caused Beca to seek her out all those days ago. Emily knew Beca had planned to say something but the look that Beca was sporting meant something had gone wrong.

"I dont know Emily, I tried and then she caught Stacie and Aubrey kissing and it felt like a sign you know, maybe I shouldn't bother telling her." Beca sighed and put her head on Emilys shoulder. Emily nudged her and spoke in a stern voice.

"For the love of the Aca-gods Beca will you just walk over there and 'sack up dude' as you so nicely put it." A giggled escaped Emily's mouth and Beca picked her head up and playfully shoved Emily.

"Shut it Junk, you know you should be nicer to me considering we made a demo together." They both sat there chuckling all the while the redhead was carefully keeping an eye on them.

 _How could I not have seen this coming._ The ginger thought. _Emily is basically kissing the floor Beca walks on and Beca letting her get so close, of course this was to happen._ Chloe sat there staring, quiet intently, until she saw Beca turning her head as if she was looking for something. Chloe quickly turned away and started a conversation with Flo, who was the closest person to her.

"Go Beca, get out of here munchkin and find her and so help me if you don't do it I will do it myself!" Emily said giving her one last nugde to persuade her to get up and do something.

"Fine, fine. Don't get all handsy Junk. Just give me a minute to collect myself will ya?"

Beca looked around for Chloe and spotted her talking to Flo near the tiny bar fridge. _I should get a drink at least to clam my nerves or maybe some fresh air…_ Beca stood up and walked over to get a drink. Seeing Chloe sitting there, sent chills down her spine. _What the fuck Mitchell can you keep it in your pants? All you are doing is going to get a drink._ As she got closer, she felt anxious and just needed that fresh air that she was thinking about just a moment ago.

"So when I am deported back to my country I will most likely became a housewife and live in the middle of nowhere with several…"

"Excuse me guys, I just need to reach for a cup."

Beca said interrupting a story that Flo was animatedly talking about. Chloe turned her head and they met each others gaze. For just a brief moment the world stopped. The Earth had stood still and time stopped. All Beca's panic seemed to fade and it was like she was weightless. Beca got lost in a sea of blue and Chloe was lost in the storm. Both their breaths hitched and it was like Flo was nowhere near, nor anyone else for that matter. Chloe straightened up and tensed when Beca broke her gaze and shifted nervously. Beca grabbed the cup and caught one last gaze into Chloes eyes when she turned around and headed towards the balcony.

 _I should go to her. No. Wait, should I? Do I really want to know?_ Chloe contemplated her dilemma when she finally gave in. _I have to talk to her. She wanted to talk and stupid Aubrey distracted me._ Chloe told Flo she was gonna talk to Beca and she stood up and headed in that direction. When Chloe got closer she noticed Beca was alone. She turned to see Emily was getting pretty close to Benji on the couch. _What the hell is going on?! If Emily is all up in Benji's business, then what is up with Beca…_ She let out a sigh of relief that her earlier predictions were now non-existent. She then turned back to Beca and decided she could wait for a minute. Chloe wanted to stare one last time, if it was the last time. She wanted to see Beca as she was. Her hair loosely tied into a ponytail. She was leaned over the railing holding the cup in her hands. She had her eyes closed and she looked peaceful yet extremely sad. She hadn't changed yet and Chloe could see that petite figure in all its glory. _God she's so beautiful._ Chloe took a big breath in and opened the door to the balcony.

Beca was just in a state of hesitation. She shouldn't be worried right? They had a blast tonight and showed those Germans that they were in fact the kickers of ass! But she had chicken out, and she felt beside herself. _When I looked at her she had to have felt that right? The energy that flowed through us, that moment of just pure happiness. She had to have felt it._ Beca closed her eyes and leaned over the railing. The cool air felt nice. Beca pictured this night in so many different ways. _It's not so bad I guess. We didn't fight or anything. Maybe its better this way just leaving this, whatever this was, as it is._ Just then she heard the balcony door opened and she snapped her eyes open and turned her head. There she is. Beca's heart started beating rapidly and she felt her stomach drop. _God was is she so breath taking…_

Chloe got closer and all Chloe saw was nervousness in Becas wide eyes. Chloe started to tangle and untangle her hands when she finally spoke.

"Hey Becs… so about earlier… I didn't mean to caught you off. Its just-well-imagine my surprise when I caught Aubrey canoodling with Stacie." Beca broke out laughing and threw back her head. Chloe loved that sound and a grin spread across her face and she started to chuckle.

"'Canoodling' Chloe… Seriously?! I didn't realize you were seventy years old!"

"Oh whatever Beca, lots of people use that word. Im sorry if your tiny brain doesn't know it."

"Ok Beale whatever you say." They both got closer to the railing and leaned over. A comfortable silence fell over them. Chloe was sending her brain into overdrive. _Should I bring it up? Should I just leave it for her to bring up again? Fuck why is this so hard._ Beca slightly shifted and Chloe decided its now or never.

"So anyway… Beca… what did you want to talk about? Are you ok?" Chloe breathed out and she held her breath. She saw confliction spread across Beca's face and Chloe's eyebrows knitted. Beca brought her hard to her mouth as to stop words from spewing out. Fidgeting, Beca ran her other hand through her hair and scrunched it up. _God she so cute when she does that._ Chloe thought. After what seemed eternity, Beca sighed one last time before she spoke.

"Look Chloe… It's just that-well, I cant believe it you know, cause like you and well me and then its like it just happened you know?" Beca looked at Chloe hand in hair and just waited to see if whatever she just spit out was something coherent. Her brain finally caught on to what she had just said and a blush crept its way to her face. "God what did I just say? Was that even a sentence?!" Chloe giggled and put her hands on Beca's arms.

"Come on Beca. Whats up? It's just me. Spit it out already." Beca looked right into her eyes and it was like Chloe sent waves of calm in her body. She relaxed under Chloe's touch and sighed for the final time.

"Ok. Ok… OK… Chloe we've known each other for a long time right?" _God Mitchell that was just fucking stupid…_

"Um yea I guess…"

"Wait, what? OK let me start that again cause that was just stupid." Beca put her palms to her eyes. "Chloe you have been my best friend for the past 3 years. You were there when I needed someone the most. You stuck around and put up with me when everyone else just gave up when I pushed them away. I knew it, the moment I laid eyes on you, that you were going to change my life. And you have, and I know you know. The way I tolerate the contact and can make friends with strangers. The fact that I let feelings flow through my body. Well mostly anyway, I am still working at that." Chloe let a smile grow. And Beca locked eyes with Chloe because she wanted to say it right, the way it should be. "Anyway, recently, or not recently but whatever, I have had this feeling that I may be in love…" Chloes breathing increased. Her palms got sweaty and her blood ran cold. _Here it is, is this what I think it is?! It can't be right?!…_

"…Well, that I-uh-am in love with you…" _There I fucking said it… Wait did I or did I imagine that._

Chloe's heart literally stopped. She stopped breathing and moving. She was shocked. _Did Beca just say that?…_ Her eyes started watering and she put her head in her hands.

 _Look what you did Beca, you fucking made her cry, again, with your stupid feelings. Is that what you wanted? Emily is going down with me for this…_

"Shit Chloe. I-fuck me-look I didn't mean to make you cry. I just thought maybe there was a possibility that you felt the same… And…" Chloe looked up and put her hand up.

"Beca, just… Shut up. Please…" Chloe took a deep breath in and Beca closed her mouth and stood tight lipped. "I have… That day at the activities fair changed my life. It tipped my world upside down. I had to be with you, there is something about you that pulled at my heart. I thought it was the mysterious aura you had, that drew me in. But it wasn't. It was the feeling I got that you were going to be an important person in my life. I fought to be inside your bubble and you captivated me. You are a beautiful person inside and out and the fact that you let me see, proved that you were a person I wanted to be around for the rest of my are someone that I grew to care about… Someone that I grew to love more than anyone else…" Beca was crying at this point and they had laced both their hands together. They stood inches apart just letting tears fall. _Beca took the first step… So it's only fair I take the next…_ Chloe unlaced one of her hands and brought it to Beca's cheek. With one final look into her eyes, Chloe closed hers and leaned forward. Electricity flowed through them like a current. There was no sparks or fireworks like everyone had said in fairytales, but instead it was pure Bliss that flowed through them. Happiness filled Beca's veins and her brain went blank. They moved in sequence like they had done this a million times with each other and they never wanted it to ended. They kept at it until they both pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. This moment, is what Chloe had been waiting for. She had everything she desired and Beca had felt the same. Everything was perfect…

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I fucking told you Amy!"

Beca and Chloe both snapped their heads towards the door and instantly became aware of where they were. Inside, everyone was cheering and awing at the pair. Stacie was yelling at Amy to pay up because she had guessed right and Cynthia Rose was yelling about how Shawshank finally got herself a bitch…

"Guess not 1 out of 10 is a lesbian…" Aubrey said smirking as the group turned away. Laughter rung though the room and Beca and Chloe looked at each other and smiled.

"Can it be?" Beca whispered.

"What?"

"That this," Beca pointed between them. "…this exact feeling, is what I was waiting for. And it's with the only person who has forced their way into my heart and set up camp. And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Ok sorry it took so long to update, I wanted to see how I wanted this story to go so hopefully this is a good transition to a couple more chapters. Also if you are following my other story it will be updated soon as well I just had some trouble with how I wanted to play out. Also I am still figuring this thing out and will answer some reviews. I just have to figure out how first... Also don't own PP or anything... Reviews and stuff are always welcomed!**

 **On with the show...**

Light was being shun in Beca's face and she groaned. Apparently they didn't close the curtains last night and the light was being her enemy. She was about to get up and close it when she felt weight on her upper body. Rubbing her eyes, Beca caught a glimpse of what was preventing her from moving.

Chloe Beale was a beautiful human… That was established when they first met. But this sight, this exact moment made Beca gasp. Chloe was laying on Beca's chest with her arm around Beca's waist. The other arm was underneath Beca, holding her in a hug. Her red hair shimmering with the light that was being let in. She looked peaceful and she had the slightest smile and Beca wondered what she could possible be dreaming about. Beca replayed the moments of last night and her eyes started to water. _I can't believe it. Wait maybe its nothing…_ Beca over analyzed the situation and started to panic. _Maybe we are just cuddling and nothing more. I mean we have always cuddled like this before so…_ Just then the cute ginger started to move around and instantly Beca closed her eyes and controlled her breathing. She felt Chloe sigh and from what it felt like she could only imagine that Chloe was looking right at her. After what appeared to be several minutes, Beca felt Chloe tracing the curves and dips of her face. It was so lightly that if she was sleeping she barely would have felt it.

 _God this girl is just so damn beautiful._ Chloe thought. When Chloe first woke up it took her a couple of blinks to figure out where she was and whether she had dreamt all of last night. When she focused her eyes she saw Beca in her arms. _Beca was always such a great pillow_. Chloe had to replay the events from last night in her mind because it was just so damn adorable. Beca professing her love was something she would never get tired of. Beca had finally let her walls down and this was just a dream come true. Chloe kept staring and slowly moved her hand from Beca's waist to trace the features on Beca's face. Chloe loved how Beca looked peaceful. _Wait is she awake?_ Chloe leaned in closer and could swear that Beca was faking it. _Lets have some fun…_ Chloe smirked and she continued the trace. Chloe figured she could get Beca if she traced her lips…

 _What is she doing?_ Beca was wondering why her face was just so interesting. Then she felt the tingling sensation on her lips. _God that itches._ Beca kept feeling Chloe fingers when she couldn't take it anymore and shook her head but kept her eyes close.

"Do you always have to annoy me Chloe?"

"Morning to you too Beca."

"Yea yea, morning Chloe."

"You were awake already weren't you?" With that Beca opened her eyes and saw Chloe smirking.

"Maybe but it's not like I could do anything about it, you were practically suffocating me!"

"God you could have just gotten up you cry baby." Chloe said getting up from the bed laughing.

"1: I am not a baby…"

"Yea keep saying that with your toddler self…"

" … AND 2: Where you going?" Beca sat up curiously looking at the back of Chloe.

"Well, considering I was just suffocating you I figured you wanted space." Chloe smiled knowing Beca couldn't see her face.

"Hey I was joking. It felt nice-I mean I like cuddling you know as long as you are comfortable I will be comfortable…" Beca said trying to prevent the panic arise from Chloe being hurt by her words.

"I know." Chloe said turning around with the cheesy smile to show Beca she was only teasing her.

"Jesus I should have known…" Beca breathed out put her hand above her heart.

"What? That you like cuddling with me?"

"Not another word Beale, you don't tell anyone that ok?"Beca said standing up and pointing a finger at Chloe.

"Beca my lips…" Chloe said as she licked them. "… are sealed." Beca gulped and shook her head.

"Uh-Good. So where are you going for real this time?" Beca asked with her eyebrow quirked.

"Well I figured you wanted breakfast…" Chloe said trying to see what Beca wanted to do.

"Oh cool! Lets go get some! I think the hotel gives breakfast."

They both threw on hoodies and walked into the living room to find all the Bellas passed out. They all occupied the floors and the sofas.

"Noticed how Stacie and Aubrey were nowhere to be seen?" Chloe nudged Beca with a huge smile on her face as they closed the door to the room.

"Gross, don't go there Beale. Don't ruin my appetite." Beca said putting her hand over her mouth to prevent fake vomit from coming up.

"Dont be childish Beca. They were so charged last night I don't know how they stuck around for so long." Chloe said as they got off the elevator.

The place wasn't too crowded so they were able to grab a table near the windows. They looked over their menus in comfortable silence as they tried to decide what to eat. Chloe was the first to decided when she set her menu down and just stared at Beca. _I mean it's not weird to stare anymore right? Not after all the love that was spewing last night._ Chloe smiled lightly as the memory came to her again. She saw Beca put her menu down and they locked eyes. That feeling of electricity captivated them. Chloe was lost in that wonderful Beca storm and they would have stayed that way if it wasn't for the waiter, who was doing his job. They placed their orders, and when the waiter left, Chloe heard Beca clear her throat.

"So Chloe…" Beca fidgeted nervously.

"So Beca…" Chloe repeated trying to get Beca to continue.

"Well uh-last night was very uh-enchanting huh?" Beca said awkwardly which caused Chloe to giggle.

"Yes it was very **enchanting.** " Chloe smiled to make Beca feel like she had no reason to be nervous.

"Damnit that was stupid." Beca chuckled. "What I meant was, last night was the best night of my life."

"Mine too Beca." Chloe replied and figured she should keep going. "Beca, last night, all my wishes came true. I was able to express what I for so long didn't have the courage too." Chloe reached across the table to grab Beca's hand. Beca looked up and had water in her eyes.

"Do you how much that makes my heart flutter Chloe? To hear you say that you were as important to me as I was to you?" Chloe was on the verge of sobbing. Seeing Beca like this, so fragile and open, made her sink even further in love if that was even possible.

"I love you Beca more than you will ever know and I plan on being in your life forever." Chloe squeezed Beca's hand and Beca chuckled wiping away tears with her other hand.

"For a long time I convinced myself that telling you wasn't an option. I said it wasn't fair to you to have my feelings change. I told myself that …" Beca's voice cracked at the last word and she tried to regain her strength. Beca brought her gaze up and locked eyes with Chloe once again.

"Told yourself what?" Chloe whispered.

"I told myself that no matter how much I was suffering from not being able to love you like I wanted, I was happy with just being a friend in your life. And it was true Chloe. As time kept going, I really was happy with just being your friend. I was gonna take you anyway I could and the fear of losing you with my change in feelings wasn't gonna take that from me." Chloe had a concerned look on her face and her free hand grabbed Beca's other hand. Chloe had tears falling and she spoke up.

"Do you really think for one-second Beca, that I would have pushed you away for feeling this way. Lets say for arguments sake, I didn't end up feeling the same way, you'd really think I'd stop being your friend?" Beca shook her head.

"Believe it or not Emily had to shake that into me." Beca smiled at the memory. " She had to remind me that I was just scared Chloe. I was scared that I would lose you, you know me, you know that I always see the worst. And I saw that and I couldn't have it." Beca was holding on to Chloe's hands for dear life.

"Beca, I am never gonna leave you. Nor will I ever push you away. I'll always be there Beca." Chloe got up and kissed Beca. Who cares if there was other people in the dinning room. All Chloe could see was Beca and to her, they were the only people in the world at the moment. Beca kissed Chloe back and she could have sworn that she heard people clapping. When they pulled apart, they saw that they were in fact being clapped at.

"Guess we should remember where we are before we kiss like that." Beca whispered to Chloe reminding her of the same audience they got last night.

"Whatever it's a free show…" Chloe winked. "… and no one is gonna stop me anymore from showing you how much I love you. No one." They sat back down and the room calmed down. They finished their breakfast and got up to leave back to the room. As they headed back, they walked side by side. Beca was contemplating on whether or not to hold Chloe's hand. _OH come on Mitchell, you already kissed her in front of your friends and strangers. Just hold her hand._ Beca reached out and grab Chloe's hand and looked to see if it was ok. Chloe nod with a smile and a slight blush and laced their fingers together. They turned the corner when they were spotted.

"Awwwwwww! Look its Chloe and her puppy!" Amy shouted

"Oh shut it Amy." Beca mumbled as she tried to pull her hand away but couldn't. "What?"

"You don't want to hold my hand in front of them?" Chloe said for everyone to hear. She put on her Beale pout.

"No Chlo, that's not it." Beca stopped pulling away and re-laced their hands. "Better?" Beca smiled.

"Yes." Chloe smiled as she made Beca do yet another thing.

"She's got Beca wrapped around her finger but now she can show it off all the time." Amy called out.

"I SAID ZIP IT AMY!" Beca snarled but this time she didn't let Chloe's hand go.

"Aww leave my cutie Becs alone, girls." Chloe said pinching Beca's cheek.

"Please don't call me that." Beca groaned.

"Oh please, you love it." Chloe laid her hand on Beca's cheek and pulled her in for another kiss.

"OOWWWW OWWWW!" Everyone said hollering. Since Chloe wasn't gonna let go, all Beca could do was keep kissing her but she put up her middle finger towards the girls, as Chloe smiled in the kiss.

"Hey now, if this continues, I suggest you guys get a room like we did."

"STACIE!" Aubrey said blushing profusely trying to hide her face.

"Oh come on Aubrey, not like they didn't figure it out. And quite frankly I am proud of it." Stacie said wrapping her arms around Aubrey.

"Ew Gross. You know some of us just had breakfast and would rather not vomit." Beca said.

"Shut up Beca." Aubrey said glaring at Beca.

"Be nice Beca." Stacie said. "Or I am gonna tell Chloe all about your wet dream about her."

"What?" Chloe said intrigued.

"STACIE! God ok! No more talking! You and Posen are super adorable." Beca said sarcastically.

"No tell me Stacie!" Chloe said as she let go of Becas hand.

"Nope! Chloe lets go explore the rest of this town before we leave." Beca said grabbing Chloe back and led them towards the exit. "Nerds are you coming or what?" Beca called over her shoulder.

The rest of the day was spent having fun. The group had agree on a little game at the beginning. They kept coming up with ways for Chloe to demonstrate how she really had Beca wrapped around her finger. And every time Beca would fall for it. If she was being honesty she loved it. She would do anything and everything for Chloe so it felt right.

"You know they are doing it on purpose right?" Chloe said when Emily had told Beca that Chloe was tried and Beca should offer her a piggy back ride and Beca immediately agreed.

"Doing what?" Beca asked as she got in position.

"Telling you to do all this stuff for me." Chloe said as she jumped on Beca's back.

"Well do you want this piggy back ride?" Beca asked as she proceeded to walk.

"Well uh-yea it is nice…" Chloe started to say.

"Then Chloe I want to do it. See they say I am whipped, which I admit but not to them." Beca whispered. "But in reality Chloe, I love doing stuff for you. I love being someone you can count on. You could ask me to do anything and eventually I would give in. I am not proud of that but that is just the kind of effect you have me." Beca said. Chloe than wriggled her way out of Beca's hold. "Chloe what are you doing?" Beca asked confused as to why Chloe just got off.

"Beca you are so good to me. I have no idea how lucky I got to have someone like you in my life." Chloe said grabbing Becas face in both of her hands. "I just wish that I will be able to love you the way you have shown me."

"Chloe you do. You make me feel loved and that's why I do everything I can to show you how much I care." Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe. They stood there lost in each other until they were interrupted yet again.

"I am telling you I can see your toners through your jeans." Aubrey yelled back at them.

"Shut up Posen! I am having a moment with my girlfriend! Do you mind?!" Beca yelled back.

"Aww! You guys make me want to gag!" Stacie teased.

"Shut up Conrad. " Beca warned.

"Girlfriend huh?" Chloe said hopefully. Beca turned her head to Chloe

"Yea-uh-well I figured… Should I have asked instead? I guess it just felt like we were and felt right so I blurted it out…" Beca said nervously.

"Awww Beca you're such a softie!" Stacie squealed.

"I said SHUT UP CONRAD!"

"Oh my sweet and shining Beca. Thank you." Chloe said giggling, making Beca's attention refocus on her..

"Well I do try. But thanks for what?" Beca said smirking.

"For loving me…" Chloe said. "For making me feel like the only person in the world. And for that I love you Beca Mitchell." They locked eyes and once again everyone disappeared. It was just Chloe and Beca.

"I love you Chloe Beale. Forever and always."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the late post. Had major writers block with this and the other story. Then I had work and over the weekend I got an idea for another fic that I put up as well so go check it out. As always I do not own PP or anything else. This is just for fun. R &R and enjoy!**

 **Now on with the show...**

CHHHLLLOOOOOEEEEEE." Beca calls out and Chloe pokes her head around the corner.

"Yes Beca?"

"Can you like… Pack for me? I mean I am just so not motivated." Beca said as she laid down on the bed with a pillow over her face. This was their last day in Copenhagen and they had to get their stuff together. Chloe smirked and shook her head even though she knew Beca couldn't see her.

"Beca I am not helping you. I have other stuff to do and you are just wasting time."

"Chloe come on! I am soooooo tired." Beca said taking the pillow off her face.

"Well you could have fooled me from how dead asleep you were this morning." Chloe laughed and she remember this morning and how difficult it was to wake up Beca.

"Well yea it was you kept suffocating me all night and you were all up in my business." Beca said back. It's not that she did like cuddle sleeping with Chloe but she had kept her up with her constant moving.

"Oh really? Well maybe next time I'll just sleep by myself…" Chloe said shrugging leaning against the frame of the door. She looked up and put on her Beale pout and Beca sat up straight in an instant.

"Whoa… That's not what I meant Chlo… Hey come on…" Beca started to get off the bed and sat on the edge. "You know I like cuddling with you, I was just kidding." Beca said, last thing was Chloe being sad because of her on the last day. Chloe looked up and flashed her coy smile. _Damn it she got me again…_

"I know." Chloe said crossing her arms in front of her. She smiled and Beca flopped back down.

"Damn it Beale. You had me going and for that I am just gonna lay here." Beca said reaching for the same pillow she had earlier. "Just remember you did this."

 _She is so dramatic._ Chloe thought and she came up with an idea in her head. _We will see if she will just lay there._ Chloe tiptoed over to Beca.

"So you are gonna play here?"

"Yep and there's nothing you can do about it." Beca said crossing her arms.

"Oh really?"

"Yep so there." And in an instant Chloe jumped on Beca.

"Chloe what the fuck…" And just then Chloe began tickling her. Chloe was sitting on top of Beca with her legs on either side of Beca's hips and was tickling her. Beca was fidgeting viciously.

"CHLOE. STOP!" Beca said as she laughed and gasped for air.

"Beca just remember you did this." Chloe said laughing still tickling Beca.

"OK OK OK! Woman I said OK! I'll pack!" Beca said finally getting Chloe to stop. Beca looked up and saw Chloe's red curls fall over her face. _Damn how is she so beautiful all the time._

"Beca what are you looking at? Is there something…" Chloe started to say but was cut off by Beca's surprise kiss. Beca sat up and just had an urge to kiss her and she did because quite frankly she can.

It was amazing just to be able to do that whenever they could to each other. For the whole trip they become just more intimately comfortable with each other. It became second nature. Whenever they were walking with each other it felt right to reach for each others hand. Quick pecks here and there were becoming a common occurrence. Chloe always made sure that Beca was ok with the small public displays of affection but figured out that Beca would always be ok with it as long as Chloe wanted it. How far Beca came from that Freshman year and Beca always told Chloe it was because of her. They rarely had intimate kissing sessions because they were always interrupted by the other girls.

"OH god can you not!" Aubrey said throwing clothes at them. They pulled apart but Chloe did not get off from Beca's lap. Chloe just turned her head to look at Aubrey as Beca kept her hands at Chloe's hips.

"Fuck Posen don't you know how to knock!" Beca said growing more frustrated at the common interruptions.

"Well Beca, I would have, had you guys actually closed the door stupid." Aubrey deadpanned. They both looked behind Aubrey and did in fact recall that they didn't close the door.

"Well Aubrey…"

"Listen Beca maybe you guys wouldn't get interrupted if you knew when and how to sneak away. I mean your toners are always present it looks like you'll jump each other at any second." Aubrey said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well I am sorry Posen if I can't seem to keep my hands off my hot girlfriend." Beca glared and Aubrey glared right back.

"Ok ladies lets finish packing." Chloe said getting up off Beca and re-tying her hair. And with that Aubrey smirked. Beca than realized she had done the interruption on purpose. _I mean she could have just kept walking._ At that Beca stood put and grunted.

"You do realize she did it on purpose?" Beca said pointing after Aubrey. It's not like she was throwing a fit or anything. _Maybe._

"Yea well we really should keep packing." Chloe said and with that she pecked Beca one last time and left. Beca grunted and threw herself back on the bed.

It really was no use to make Beca pack early. She barely had anything and what took the most time was her mixing stuff she brought along. So of course Beca was finished before everyone else. After she finished she figured she could watch Chloe pack. Beca got up and went to the adjacent room.

"How is it that I had to yell at you to pack yet you are already done?" Chloe said as Beca walked into the room and plopped down on Chloe's bed.

"See I told you to leave me alone, and you wouldn't now I am bored and here to bug you." Beca said as she started to help Chloe put her things away. "Jesus what did you bring anyway?"

"Well I had to be sure I had enough things and well it is better to be safe than sorry." Chloe said and she began shoving shoes into her bag.

"Yeah I guess." Beca said as she sat back and admired Chloe. _I mean before I couldn't just stare at here like this so it rewarding to be able to just stare._ She looked at Chloe and admired her natural beauty. The way her eyebrow knit together when she is contemplating the problem of her shoes. The way she bites her lip as she still tries to shove all her shoes in this particular bag. Beca chuckles to her self at the site before her and Chloe looks up. _God can she like stop her eyes from looking at me like that._

"What Beca?" Chloe says at a whisper. Chloe grabs her hands and laces and un-laces them.

"Uh-nothing… I was just looking at you… Is that weird?" Beca says.

"No not at all. But I will say isn't nice just to be caught staring at each other and it feeling normal? Does that make sense?" Chloe says.

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" Beca says throwing her hands up.

"Great minds do think alike you know." Chloe says as she playfully shoves Beca and sits next to her. It's amazing how they can just sit and look at each other in silence and just get lost in each other. They never need to be doing something when they are with each other. Beca begins to lean in as she begins to speak.

"Are you almost done packing…" Beca says above a whisper. Their foreheads are touching.

"I-uh am almost done… Uh-just need my make up and stuff…" Chloe breathes out and they are caught in this moment. Beca knows she should let Chloe focus on packing but for the life of her she can't stop herself.

"Chloe…" Beca says as she pushes Chloe's hair behind her ears. She then starts little pecks on Chloe's cheeks and down to her jaw. She comes up to Chloe's ear. "You should really finish packing…" And she's push off and starts laughing.

"Beca! That's not funny!" Chloe says as she playfully hits Beca. Beca squirms away and Chloe pounces on her.

"You basically did the same thing to me earlier!" Beca says and she tries to fight back.

"Yea but that's different!"

"No way Beale, its basically the same!" Chloe manages once again to sit a top Beca and hold her in place.

"Well what do we have here? Seems as though you are trapped." Chloe says as she smirks.

"Well-uh how do you know this isn't what I had intended Ms. Beale?" Beca says as convincingly as she can as she struggles to regain her strength.

"Because you wouldn't be struggling this much silly baby." Chloe says as she leans down close to Beca's face. They just stare at each other darling one another to make the first move.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that this is a moment I shouldn't be interrupting right?" Stacie's voice come from he doorway.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! For the love of all things good! Why?!" Beca screams as Chloe climbs off.

"Seriously Stacie?" Chloe says as she chuckles looking Beca turn on her stomach to yell into a pillow.

"Hey can't blame me for loving the reactions I get from Beca." Stacie says in Chloe's ear.

"Yeah but come on this affects me too." Chloe replies back as she bites her lip clearly frustrated but enjoying how amusing Beca is.

"Don't have my presence affect what's going on here." Stacie says loud enough for Beca to hear. "Heck, I would love to watch the show." Stacie says and a seductive smile spreads on her face and Beca sits up to look at her.

"Stacie! Relax dude." Beca says as a faint blush appears.

"What Beca?" Stacie says raising her eyebrow. "I just want to see what you guys have to offer." With that she winks and turns to walk away. That faint blush that Beca had, has in fact redden and Chloe can't help but laugh.

"Chloe shut up!" Beca says as she throws a pillow.

"Beca, come on!" Chloe says as she picks up the pillow still chuckling. "Sorry I laughed." Chloe says and she helps back up to stand and wraps her in a hug. "For the record though," Chloe says as she whispers in Beca's ear. "I love how flustered you get." And she pulls back and reaches for her remaining items to pack.

"Not you too!" Beca groans.

"Beca, little baby, stop being so dramatic." Chloe says teasingly. Beca was sure that her life would consist of frustration and of interruptions. She was sure of it.


End file.
